Ooki na Ai de Motenashite
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Soku Dakishimete 2. indies single (2006) |Next = Wakkyanai (Z) 4. indies single (2006) }} 'Ooki na Ai de Motenashite '(大きな愛でもてなして; Entertain Me With a Big Love) er den 3. single af ℃-ute. Sangliste #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Instrumental) Medlemmer som Indgår *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information ;Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Tekst og Komposition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Danse Koreografi: Yamashiro Yoko Koncert-optrædener ;Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - ℃-ute with Berryz Koubou *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Tanaka Anri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ - ℃-ute with Berryz Koubou *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Furukawa Konatsu, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Kaneko Rie, Hirano Tomomi, Takagi Sayuki *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Fukuda Kanon with ℃-ute (part of a medley) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Country Girls *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamada Ichigo *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ - Suzuki Airi *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS Yderligere Videoer Ooki na Ai de Motenashite wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】|wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】 Eksterne Links *Discografi: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tekst: Ooki na Ai de Motenashite cs:Ooki na Ai de Motenashite en:Ooki na Ai de Motenashite Kategori:C-ute Singler Kategori:Singler fra 2006 Kategori:Indie Singler Kategori:Kirarin Revolution Temasange Kategori:Line-Up Med 8 Medlemmer Kategori:Temasange